


Oda a la presencia de Jeffrey Dean Morgan

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Oda - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oda a la presencia de JDM por su cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oda a la presencia de Jeffrey Dean Morgan

 

 

 **  
ODA A LA PRESENCIA DE JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN   
**

**  
  
**

Todas estaréis conmigo

En que el mundo sería perfecto

Si Jeffrey Dean Morgan nos enseñara

Su maravilloso miembro erecto.

 

¡Qué me dices de esa mirada

que con un solo vistazo

te deja toda embarazada!

 

Guardan sus labios un secreto

Que te hacen desearlo por completo

 Y su barbita canosa

Me pone cachonda como a una osa ^^

 

¿He hablado ya de su pecho

Tan fuerte y recio?

Que por tenerle cerca, dicen,

Hay que pagar un alto precio.

 

Y todo eso es comprensible

Porque Jeffrey, nenas, es mucho hombre.

Preguntadles a las palomas, preguntadles al viento

Todos contestarían lo mismo

Jeffrey Dean Morgan es un portento.

 

Yo de ti pasaría de la oda

Y me iría directa a la foto

Para descubrir por qué este hombre

Debería poseerlo todo

 

 

¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JEFFREY!!


End file.
